In recent years, a technique has been proposed in which a sound signal of a subject or an electrical signal indicating the activity of an organ such as the heart is measured, an emotion and organ activity of the subject are obtained from the measured signal, and the pathology of the subject is estimated based on changes over time in the obtained emotion and organ activity (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).    Patent Document 1: International Publication No. 2006/132159    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2012-61057